


File

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bahrain, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds something from the great SHIELD knowledge drop 2k14 and fixes the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	File

“What are you doing?”

Skye screamed and snapped her laptop shut at the voice directly behind her, “Don’t do that!” She cried, one hand over her racing heart.

May raised an eyebrow and slid into the seat next to Skye. She had been alone in the rec room at the Playground when May found her. They had finished their training for the day and had the evening off, which was why it looked strange to see Skye hacking... something on her laptop after the tiring day they had had. “What were you doing?” She reiterated. Nothing looked more guilty than slamming a laptop closed the second one was aware of an observer.

Skye paused. “Nothing?” She tried. She knew that May could spot her lies a mile away.

“No.”

The hacker swallowed. “Porn?”

“Nice try.”

Skye gnawed on her lip, working the skin back and forth between her teeth. “No chance you’ll let it go if I tell you it’s not important?”

May tilted her head. “If it’s not important then you can tell me what it is.”

She looked down at her laptop, not meeting May’s penetrating eyes. “Ignorance is bliss?”

“Do I seem blissful to you?”

Skye laughed at that, then looked up tentatively. “I- uh...” She took a deep breath. “Black Widow did the big knowledge dump with SHIELD intel.” She said, “And I was making sure that there was nothing out there about me being all... unknown-y.”

May nodded. “Smart.” If Hydra found out then they would have even more to worry about, and they had plenty.

“Yeah, but then I figured - I deleted our team in a hurry, plus it was before that had made it all over the place, so I was making sure we weren’t on any reports or anything, and I found...” She stopped, eyes wide and sad.

“What?”

Skye wrapped her arms around the laptop, hugging it to her chest. “The mission report from Bahrain.” She said softly, avoiding May’s gaze.

The reminder of it felt like a punch to the gut. May had had to file a report to Director Fury about exactly what had happened. She had done so under the provision that he not release the details to anyone. It was clinical and to the point, but it contained things that she had never told anyone. May sighed defeatedly. “You read it.”

“No!” The volume of Skye’s reply surprised her, “No, God no! I deleted it!”

Melinda stared at her student in shock. “What?”

Skye put the laptop down and twisted her rings around on her fingers. “I don’t know what happened.” She mumbled, “but if you wanted me to know, you’d say, and it was just out there for anyone to find, and I couldn’t take the idea that some random kid in his mom’s basement would be looking at that and thinking you were...” She trailed off, a number of words filling the gap. “I don’t think anyone beat me to it.” She offered, “There aren’t many SHIELD agents left to look, and most hackers were looking for bigger name stuff.”

May kept staring. This was Skye. Skye who didn’t believe in secrets, who had spent a good portion of her life trying to find secrets to tell the world. Whose history had been hidden from her by the very wall that had now been destroyed. She had held one of May’s secrets in her hands, had the option of leaving it for the world to see, and had hidden it. Destroyed it. Hadn’t even looked at it. 

May swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She wasn’t going to cry over this. No way. “Thank you.” She said and cursed the tremor in her voice for giving her away.

Skye smiled, eyes shining with empathy. “You’re welcome.” She paused, hoping she hadn’t pushed any boundaries. “If you ever wanna talk or anything... I’m not gonna judge.” May nodded, blinking a little too heavily. Skye remembered making the same offer to Ward. This was different though. May was her friend now, and Skye would understand completely if she never took her up on the offer. If she did want to talk though, Skye wanted her to know that she had friends who would listen. “Besides, nothing that happened could be as crazy as the crap Fitzsimmons told me.”

A smile ghosted across May’s face, but she said nothing in response to the offer. She knew her voice betrayed her emotions, it was one of the reasons she was so quiet. “What did they say?”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Something about a couple of machine guns and a horse.”

May actually laughed at that. “Sci-tech have the best stories.”

Skye giggled. “That sounds like something from a terrible action movie.” She said, neglecting to mention that she had believed it. “I can see it now, twangy guitar music playing, sunset in the background as the horse does that kick-y thing at the top of the hill.”

“I think I’d need a cape.”

“Oh yeah, totally. And a massive Carmen Sandiego hat.”

“It might fall off while I ride the horse.”

“Nah, you keep it on with the power of awesome.”

“Mmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this ides just popped into my head yesterday, it's pretty rushed and uninspired, but whatever.


End file.
